Hubungan
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —First Story in this Fandom./"I'm afraid when something is truly lost, one can never get it back again."/-Their contract won't be able to break-/ RnR :)


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hubungan © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-a Kuroshituji fanfict-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ciel Phantomhive & Sebastian Michaelis**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading and Reviewing**_

_**I don't any profit from this story**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Pernahah berpikir sebuah hubungan?_

_Bukan sekedar antara Tuan dan Pelayan… namun lebih dari itu._

_Tapi, nyatanya tidak terpikirkan sampai sekarang dan selamanya._

* * *

Pertemuan mereka pertama kali ketika anak muda membuat kontrak dengan iblis. Walau taruhan jiwa yang ia punya, tak lantas membuat anak muda itu gentar akan keputusannya. Dirinya kemudian terjun dalam hawa balas dendam kematian orangtuanya bersamaan dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

Kehadirannya mengejutkan orang-orang terdekatnya—terutama sang bibi yang sangat menyayanginya. Anak muda itu memiliki iris mata milik Ibunda dan perawakan Ayahnya, akan tetapi—terselimuti kegelapan dan tak mampu untuk ceria dan bahagia. Dirinya menjadi Kepala Keluarga Phantomhive—didampingi sang pelayan setia—tak lain adalah iblis yang membuat kontrak dengannya.

Kesetiaan sang _butler_ kepada majikan tak diragukan lagi, apapun yang terjadi pada Tuan mudanya—pelayan muda itu akan menjadi tameng dan pedang sekaligus bagi majikannya. Mereka berdua bagaikan pasangan yang tak terpisahkan walaupun mereka saling menyindir satu sama lain. Namun, ketika dihadapkan masalah serius, mereka tak segan untuk menyelesaikannya.

Pengujian kesetiaan itu terjadi ketika Tuan mudanya diculik. Bukan hanya sekali diculik, akan tetapi beberapa kali diculik. Dengan kontrak yang dimiliki mereka berdua—membuat orang-orang yang mencoba mencelakainya—tak mampu untuk berbuat banyak akan kekompakan keduanya.

Pernah, Tuan mudanya berkata pada bibinya saat bermain catur, ketika itupula pelayan itu mendengar pembicaraan tersebut.

"_Dia sebatas pionku. Tapi dia spesial yang dapat melewati segala penjuru hingga—_skakmat."

Sang _butler_ hanya menatap dan mendengar perkataan tuan mudanya itu. _"Apa hanya sebatas itu, _Boochan?"

Namun, tingkat keteguhan Tuan muda diuji ketika bibinya melakukan aksi pembunuhan sadis—_Jack The Ripper _dibantu _shinigami_—Grey Stuufield. Sempat membuat Tuan muda kacau dan mengakibatkan sang _butler_ nyaris melukai bibi Tuan mudanya.

Ketika itu, pelayan itu bertanya pada Tuan mudanya. "Apakah itu kebaikan, _Boochan_?" Saat pemakaman korban pembunuhan bibi dari anak muda itu dan sontak Tuan muda kaget sesaat lalu terdiam.

_Butler_ itu menambahkan perkataannya lagi, "atau… itu adalah kelemahan?"

Sedikit berdecih, anak muda itu mengungkapkan dengan tegas. "Kau bertugas untuk melindungiku, jadi itu—memang tugasmu. Dan… aku tidak ragu." Perkataan itu membuat pelayan itu agak kaget mendengarnya.

"—aku tidak akan menyesali langkah yang kuambil." Sembari menghela napasnya, "ini perintah! Kau harus selalu berada disampingku sampai kapanpun." Kemudian Tuan muda itu berbalik menutupi raut wajah sedihnya dihadapan pelayan setianya.

Satu kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pelayan tersebut.

"_Yes, My Lord."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_**I'm afraid when something is truly lost, one can never get it back again."**_

_**-Ciel Phantomhive-**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan dalang dari peristiwa dua tahun yang lalu terungkap, sempat membuat kembali keyakinanTuan muda itu goyah dan pelayan tersebut meninggalkan sementara—anak muda itu sampai keyakinan didalam diri Tuan mudanya benar-benar kuat. Kesetiaan akan Tuan mudanya membuatnya menjadi pelindung bagi Tuan mudanya sampai titik penghabisan. Dirinya baru kali ini menemukan majikan yang benar-benar mengujinya. Maka dari itu, dia akan lebih setia dan tunduk pada Tuan mudanya tersebut.

Sisi manusia adalah kerapuhan dan kesedihan membuat pelayan itu berusaha membangun keyakinan teguh Tuan mudanya bangkit. Dia tahu kalau Tuan mudanya masih sangat rapuh dan tugas sebagai pelayan setianya—adalah melindunginya. Tanpa pelayan itu menyadari satu hal bahwa ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Tuan mudanya itu sekalipun.

Sampai…

Sampai Tuan mudanya berhasil membalaskan dendamnya. Pada saat itupula jiwa anak muda itu akan dimakan oleh Pelayan tersebut. Akan tetapi, adanya pengacau—membuat pelayan itu tak berhasil memakan jiwa murni yang ditunggunya. Akibatnya, Tuan mudanya kehilangan ingatan.

Lagi dan lagi kesetiaannya diuji bersama Tuan mudanya. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan untuk memakan jiwanya itu dulu. Karena kontrak yang masih terikat antara dia dan Tuan mudanya tak mampu untuk—membuat mereka berdua terpisah.

Ikatan mereka semakin kuat dan tak mampu lagi orang-orang menjangkau mereka. Mereka diibaratkan Tuan muda sebagai cahayanya sedangkan—dirinya adalah bayangan. Ikatan yang tak bisa disebut antara Tuan muda dan Pelayan, namun sebagai teman. Akan tetapi, Anak muda itu tidak mengakui dan tetap bersikukuh kalau hubungan mereka hanya sebatas Tuan muda dan pelayan. Itu saja.

Sampai…

Kenyataan harus diterima oleh Pelayan tersebut kalau…

Tuan mudanya kini… bukanlah manusia lagi melainkan menjadi mayat hidup seperti dirinya.

Yakni sebagai Iblis.

Itu terjadi ketika, Pelayan itu harus melawan sesama Iblis yang mengincar jiwa Tuan mudanya. Dengan kerja keras dan kesetiaan yang cukup kuat, pada akhirnya dirinya berhasil memenangkan pertarungan yang ia tidak ketahui apa hasil yang didapat. Apakah itu baik maupun buruk menurutnya. Ia hanya tak ingin Tuan mudanya jatuh pada orang lain. Tuan mudanya hanya untuk dirinya. Untuk dirinya semata.

Ketika mendengar perkataan dari perempuan yang menjaga tubuh Tuan mudanya, sontak raut keterkejutan sang _butler_ dan fakta pahit yang harus diterima. Mau tak mau, ia harus menerimanya sampai kapanpun.

Tuan mudanya menjadi Iblis seperti dirinya, dan masih terikat kontrak dengannya. Tuan mudanya mendapat kutukan menjadi iblis sedangkan pelayan setianya selama ini tetap.

Tetap menjadi pelayan setianya… abadi.

Hubungan mereka kini tidak bisa diputuskan sampai kapanpun itu.

Hanya satu kalimat jawaban yang harus diucapkan oleh Sebastian Michaelis—sang _butler_ kepada Ciel Phantomhive—Tuan mudanya adalah…

.

.

"_Yes, My Lord."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**-Their contract won't be able to break-**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-The End-**_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Notes**_

_Akhirnya karya pertamaku di fandom Kuroshituji selesai. Ini hanya sebatas pemahamanku pada anime ini. Mungkin seperti rangkuman singkat dari season 1 sampai 2, walau masih ada kekurangan sana-sini. Ini minim dialog dan banyak deskripsinya. Karena ini permulaanku menulis di fandom Kuroshituji jadi sebatas ini. Pengungkapan dalam karyaku satu ini karena aku ingin mencoba bagaimana cara kesetiaan pelayan pada majikannya. Tapi ternyata belum terlihat. Mungkin nantinya saya akan lebih mendalami dan membuat karya yang lebih baik lagi_

_Mohon maaf jikalau beberapa kekurangan, inilah mungkin sebagai tonggak saya mendalami fandom ini. Saya mohon bimbingannya karena saya masih baru __. _

_Terima kasih sebelumnya._

_Wulanz Aihara_

_Palembang, 03 Juni 2014_


End file.
